he ate my HEART
by Orihime Schiffer 4
Summary: Orihime works for a model company 'Soul Society' the well known female model company only. After a few years of her brother's death. She thought she could rely on herself, but when she meet Grimmjow. Everything always seem not to be in her plan.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue.**

It all started at the end of the first school year, when she had to move in a new apartment for her own privacy and safety. Paparazzi loves her, man lusts her, women envies yet adores her and kids fantasy her. Hundreds or millions girls would killed for her job and a million girls would die for. Summer holiday has just begun, however hers are slightly different to the others it is not filled with excitement and relaxation.

The Shinigami fashion magazine is created by The Soul Society, one of the biggest modeling agency for girls only. It is also guarantee that who works for them will have a bright and successful future waiting ahead for them. Yes, because of this all the teenager girls craved for it badly. And now Inoue Orihime is a classic example of success.

**Chapter 1.**

She gazed around her surrounding with satisfaction and a bright smile on her face.

Her new house is now well organized, not a spot of dirt is being found as she walked to the sofa. Humming cheerfully of getting over the worst part of unpacking and enjoying the moment of relief. The orange haired beauty stretched her arms out and watched the last sunlight disappeared from the sky.

She yawned.

Her body has become more tried and heavier with every second passing. Her eyelids also seem to weight a ton. Orihime closed her eyes. Next her conscious starts to slip away, slowly and slowly the young teen drift into slumber. However her phone began to ring unstoppable and with a slight groan of annoyance. She reached her hand lazily to her i-phone. Without bothered to look who the dealer was she answered it.

"Hello." Orihime spoke softly.

"Hime-chan. Hows the unpacking doing? Is everything going well?" The other line chipped.

"Ah." She recognized the familiar voice. "Everything is fine, Rangiku."

"That's good to be hear. Anyways I have an enthusiastic new for you!"

"What new?" Orihime left the sofa, heading to the kitchen.

"I just had a sudden announced meeting about the next month cover girl." Rangiku continued, trying to keep her volume down to sound calm. "Lately, the readers are requesting for you to appear on the cover page. So Yamamoto was concerned about this matter since the wish of sound has became bigger and louder everyday." Rangiku is getting more excited to tell the girl everything as detaii as possible. "Letters, comments and even phone calling are crashing in the company."

Orihime listened to her agent carefully, not missing a single word.

"Due to the fact of this request has become a madness wish. Yamamoto has decided to have you as this month's cover girl!"

Before Orihime could response to this sudden news, Rangiku exclaimed with joy.

"Congratulation Miss July! I will pick you up in ten minutes and you're going to rock the photo-shoot."

Then the line went completely silence.

For a moment Orihime had no idea what Rangiku was talking about, as if her brain has stopped working. A minute has passed and just like a computer being re-started. Orihime blinked, looking around and finally grabbed her louis vuitton shoulder bag dashing out to the entrance.

Orihime was over washed by anxiety and excitement. She opened the door and as she turned, the model bumped into someones chest hard and strong.

"Ouch. Watch where you are walking." Orihime whinnied.

"Damn it. What the hell are you rushing for?" The masculine voice spoke impatiently.

"You should watch where you are walki..." She didn't finish her sentence when she found herself lost in his eyes.

His eyes were cobalt blue yet there was something sharp and intense in it. He is tall, at least a 20 cm or more height difference between them. Noticing his muscular and handsome, but it was his odd hair color that attracted her stares. This guy has a light crystal blue spiky hair, in a sexy and wild manner. He wore a black shirt that was not tucked in, his collar upturned, and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. Also the first, two buttons were unbuttoned revealing his necklace and chest...

"Hey!" His irritated voice snapped her out of her thought.

"Oh. I.. I." Orihime was lost in words.

"What are you blabbing about?

"I-I ano."

"Spit it out."

"Umm. I.-"

"Orihime!" A voice interrupted.

They both turned around to where the voice came from.

"Hurry up! We don't have any time left. We have to go now." Rangiku yelled loudly.

"Oh my god. I'm coming." Orihime responded back, walking past the man not giving another glance.

"Come on, we need to leave now."

Orihime nodded.

"Hey onna." She heard his frustrated voice from behind.

"I'm sorry." Orihime turned. "I'm have to go now. I'm sorry for bumping into you as well."

Orihime didn't waste a second at the hallway when she finished apologizing.

And the man being left along at the corridor, had a smirk on his face until Orihime was out of his sight.

* * *

"That will be the last one."

The photos shoot went absolutely well and ended pretty fast. Orihime enjoyed every second and minute she had spent with her photographer. He sure knows which is her best angle and how to make her smile from the bottom of her heart. Urahara Kisuke is always one of her most favorable photographer to work with. Now the blond photography puts down his camera, looking straight at her with such a warm, caring look.

"You really do love modeling, don't you Orihime?" Urahara asked.

"Hai. I really love modeling."

"How much?" He questioned.

"Uhm. its like the purpose of my life. No, its what I life for."

A light chuck was heard. "I knew it."

"Urahara-san?" Orihime gave him a confused look.

"Sometimes you reminded me a certain person." The photographer lowered his head.

"Me?"

"You reminded me so much of Yourichi."

"I'm..I'm nothing to compare with Yoruichi-san." Orihime spoke nervously, just by thinking of someone whose a super model over the world was compared with her.

"Those passion in your eyes were just like hers." He said calmly, with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"I'm really nothing alike from her. Not even a bit..."

"You should have faith in yourself."

"But I don't have the confident within myself."

"You should because that will be your key of success."

"But I-"

Their conversation were interjected by the sudden loud footstep sounds at outside.

At first Orihime thought it was Rangiku as she said her goodbye to Urahara and headed out the studio. However there was no one to be seen. She could feel her eyebrows raise at this. Then she heard a groan at the end of the corridor and her eyes caught the last bit of shadow. She was about to go after it when she sudden screamed by someone hugging her tightly from 's eyes drifted back as Rangiku appeared at her back with a cheerful smile.

"You did a great job today."

"Umm. Thank you." Orihime replied uneasy.

"What's wrong?" Rangiku sensed the discomfort from her voice.

"Have you saw anyone at the corridor before you came?"

Rangiku looked at the same direction as Orihime was starring at.

"No. Why is that?"

Orihime shook her head. "Maybe it's the little blue man again."

Nevertheless, the faint cologne down the corridor was far too familiar to Orihime. How is it possible for him to be here? Why would he be here? He won't be that protective, will he? She laughed at how foolish her first thought was telling her. Although Ichigo dislike the fact that she has moved away and live by herself. They have still been in touch nearly everyday before Orihime went to sleep. Even if it wasn't him, she still hoped it could've be him.

Looking back at the empty corridor. Orihime hesitated a bit before leaving.

* * *

It was mid night when she arrived home.

Orihime was tired and weary, not wanting to move anymore. All she wanted was to take a hot bath and sank in it. The click of heels walking caught her attention and she took off her shoes in the middle of the hallway. She held her shoes in her hand while her other hand was looking for her key card. Within second the sound of elevator door being opened was heard. Someone has arrived home as late of her. The footsteps sound was closer and louder suddenly nothing was heard.

She twirled around curiosity and froze. _It was him! _

The blue haired guy saw her astonishment and grinned. He started to move closer to her which made her heart race. Orihime thought he would be arguing about their previous accident but he didn't say a word to her as if she doesn't exist. Orihime looked at him in confused, realizing he stood in front a door right next to hers. She started to panic. _Does that mean? No it can't be... it won't be._

"What the fuck are you staring at woman?" He demanded, taking out an exactly same key card. "Is this how you treat you neighbour."

"Neigh-Neighbour?"

"Remember my name woman. It's Grimmjow Jeagerjaques." He stood looking at her.

"Arrogant bastard." Orihime said under her breathe.

All of a sudden, his hand slammed her door with a loud bang.

"What do you think you're doin-"

"Little impatient aren't you?" Grimmjow smirked devilish.

"Wh..what do you want?"

He leaned forward and whispered. "Your name."

Suddenly Orihime pushed Grimmjow away. Her hand covered her left ear and panted.

"Bastard! Who do you think you are, using your filthy teeth to bite my ear."

Grimmjow simply licked his lips and laughed.

"Nice to meet you, Neighbor.

* * *

READ, LIKE; REVIEW; COMMENT :D

_you know you want to._

Hi (: this is my second fan fic.

READ THIS BEFORE YOU LEAVE.

I suck at grammar since its not my first language.

if you can't stand my grammar. Send an mail to my inbox and I will correct it ;)

どうもありがとう。 ( Domo arigato.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

"Orihime pull the shirt out a bit more." Urahra instructed, taking a photo from another side. "Now. Turn your head slightly to your left and give me one of your biggest and sweetest smile." He told her and focused to the other model. "Rukia. All I need from you is to move forward a bit and give me a softer look."

The photos shoot continued. The two agents had their shoulder pressed against the wall, standing next to each others. They did not speak or look at one another for once instead they remain in silence. Rangiku was nervous. Is this man once her love? What was she supposed to do? Talk to him? Ignore him? Ran away from him? She let out a long and distrubed sigh. What will he be doing at here? What is he thinking? What will people think when they saw them? What will they say? Thousands of question started to ran through her mind.

"Its been a while, isn't it." He said without looking at her.

"It is." Rangiku turned around to face him. "Byakuya."

"You still look like the same, as beautiful as before."

She gave him a look of appreciation, but did not respond.

"It has been three years already."

"I know. Time sure flies fast."

"What have you been doing in the past three years?"

"I work for my grandfather now. Gave up becoming a designer."

"I thought you would never have your head down to your family."

"Not until I saw you did."

Before Byakuya could responded, Rangiku pointed out. "Your model seem to be stress out lately."

"Lately her work amount has suddenly increased." He replied dispassionately.

"I can tell by that." Rangiku said not taking her eyes off Byakuya. "Her dark circles can clearly been seen under all those make ups and not to mention those baggy eyes..." She paused and looked at him suspiciously. "You do know every woman needs beauty sleep, otherwise its bad for them." She claimed.

"She did not protest or complain about it."

"You really are a demon from hell. If you continue like this no woman will like you."

"I never need to concern of how the others think about me or this consequences."

"You haven't changed at all over the past three years!" She laughed and continued talking. "I thought I will never see you again while you work for the Kuchiki family the rest of your life." Rangiku suddenly asked in curiosity. "What makes you to be Rukia's agent?"

"Rukia is my sister." He finally said.

"So its because of respoonsibility that you became her agent?"

"Like you have the responsibility to look after Inoue Orihime too."

"I don't think its only mine responsibility to look after her." She paused. "But us."

"What made you think of that?" He requested her.

"I just know that because of my heart."

"Because of the heart." He repeated, now looking at her.

Rangiku nodded. "Yes. Simply because of that."

"You are still naive as before."

"And you are still stubborn."

Rangiku smiled and returned her gaze to Orihime, too bad she did not see the slight smirk appears for just a sec, before the photos shoot was announced to an end. Byakuya left his shoulders from the wall preparing to leave. Next he turned around and started walking away from her.

He then stopped, turning his head slightly.

"Its nice to see you again, Ran."

The last bit made Rangiku about to go after him, but her self conscious stopped her.

"It nice to see you too." Was all she said.

... ... ...

After that incident Orihime has not seen Grimmjow anymore nor spoken to him, but she had a strong nagging feeling of being watch afterward. At first she thought it was only herself being paranoid. Yet once Orihime caught Grimmjow watching her from his balcony when she had left for work.

The sound of chatter had caught her attention. Orihime saw a familiar black haired model walking in the rest room followed by a blond haired woman. Rukia smiled to Orihime when their eyes met and Rangiku ran to hug her. Orihime looked at her best friend from her agent's shoulder and smiled back to her.

"How was the photo shoot with Ichigo yesterday?" Rangiku asked Rukia.

"It was a complete disaster." She replied, changing to her casual clothes.

"Did it not went well?" Orihime turned.

"Its not that problem." She said coldly.

"Then what is it?"

"He called me a midget."

"A midget?" Orihime asked unsure again.

"YES. midget." The model repeated angrily.

At that moment. Rangiku let out loud laughter and Rukia glared at her.

"I'm sure Ichigo didn't mean it. He is just teasing you...I think." Orihime trailed off.

"I think he is." Rangiku begin. "That little boy never think before he speaks."

Rukia likes Ichigo since she entered the modeling industry, everyone noticed expect Ichigo. Of course he didn't notice. He never notices any girls. If only he could notice Rukai everything will make sense of her behaviour towards him. And all of a sudden, Orihime panicked. If her child hood friend noticed her best friend, would Ichigo still treat her the same? Just like how he saw her - a sister, a family.

Orihime suddenly interupted. "I'm leaving now."

"To where?" Her agent asked.

"Renji's party."

Without another word Orihime turned around and left the room. Ichigo and Orihime shared a strong bound between each others yet they are only child hood friend. Although his family seem to accept her as a daughter. Still will Ichigo see Orihime the same way? Or worse. He will never see her the same way when he saw Rukia. Orihime shook her head. _What am I thinking... _

... ... ...

"I don't want the scowl." Shinji insisted and putting his camera down. Lately, Ichigo has generally kept his face set in a permanent scowl. He only has that look when something bothered him.

Ichigo's thought were interrupted. He could not concentrate on his job. The problem of Orihime living by herself bothered him. Rangiku sure had brain washed his father well enough to agree the matter. But then again, Orihime did not seem to be having a problem with it. Is it only him worrying forher more than anyone else? Could it be that he is actually paranoid about her safety? Ichigo closed his eyes. _Enough._

"Whats the matter, Ichigo?" The photographer looked idly to him.

"Noth-nothing." He blurtly replied.

"Oh. Come on. The scowl and with your eyebrows drawn together. Its definitely not nothing."

"Its none of your business."

"Its about Orihime right?"

Ichigo stared at him widely."How... how do you know?"

Shinji rolled his eyes. "Its obvious. You always considered her to be the center of your world."

"That is because she is my family and child hood friend."

"I don't think she is only like that. She is more than that."

"Whatever you say and think about." Ichigo grunted.

"Tch..." Shinji gave a bored look. "You're not fun Ichigo." He bought his camera back to his face, capturing a photo. "By the way. Renji told me to inform you about this party he will be holding tonight at Las Noches. He wants you to be there." He said looking at Ichigo and smirked. "Don't worry about Orihime, shes going as well."

"I didn't say a thing about her."

"But your face expression did."

"You know nothing."

"I know more than you do."

... ... ...

Orihime was sitting on the black leather couch playing with her straw. It's been hours since she arrived to the party but she was not thirsty or hungry. Her stormy eyes took in her surrounding. It is already near midnight. The party started around 9:00PM and guests should have been filled in this place around 11:00PM. And now She is alone by herself while her friends went to the dance floor or to get their drinks refilled. It's not like she was not enjoying her time at her and accompanied with herself, if only her surrounding is not filled with heavy stench of cigarette, her hair began to smell like the toxic and finding her eyes hard to adjust to the polluted air.

"What are you looking at Orihime?" She heard Ichigo approaching from behind.

Orihime tore away her gaze from Rukia and Renji letting out loud chuckles that caught attention of everyone around them. But then, she was met with an unexpectedly cobalt blue eyes locking his gaze to her.

"Are you alright?" Ichigo sat down next to her.

She suddenly stood up. "I-I need to fix my make ups now... I'll be back soon."

"Ummm... sure." Ichigo replied blankly, nonetheless she has already left his sight.

... ... ...

What should I do? Orihime swallowed.

She felt she was going to have a heart attack when she saw Grimmjow staring at her fiercely. _What is he doing at here? How did he get to be here? Who is he? But, how did he get to know people from modeling? _Everything made her confused. Her heart was beating rapidly at the very moment their eyes met. Her head was spinning. Orihime took a deep breathe calming herself, decided to head back to the party. The orange haired model checked herself at the mirror. Her make ups were not smuggled, her dress wasn't ruined. For sure, no one will suspicious her sudden change of mood.

She walked down the dimmed lighted hallway, not until she saw a shadow came into focus. At first it was unclear, then the shadow finally came into view and Orihime came face to face with the demon... Light blue spiky hair and cobalt icily eyes. The air was instantly filled heavy with anxiety.

"Nice to see you again, Orihime." He greeted her casually.

"What- What are you doing at here, Grimmjow?"

"I was invited, like you been invited by the host."

"I see." Orihime answered worriledly.

"And you are coming with me."He moved to her.

"But I need to get back to my friends." She drew back.

"I'm sure they won't mind if I borrow you."

"If I'm you, I not sure about that."

"Trust me. They _won't_."

"I don't think that will be a good-"

Before she could finish, he grabbed her by the wrist forcefully pulling her to another direction. Orihime struggled. His grip was far too storng and couldn't be shaken off. And her handbag slipped from her hand landed on the floor.

"Grimmjow, my handbag!"

He didn't answer, instead pulling her further down.

She couldn't fight back, but only looking aimlessly at his back. _Where are you taking me to? _

... ... ...

**_- _**IMPORTANT MESSAGE-

hii (: just a personal message, but please read on.

Recently I have just uploaded the first chapter of 'He ate my heart.' I was dead worried people won't like it.

A few days after I signed in and checked the reviews. Surprisingly there is one person who use to be my other fanfic supporter said...

"This story is complete crap. Stop being such a review whore." Not going to tell you who it is for he/she privacy

And so this person accused my other supporters seem to be me!

At first, I want to apologize to you for writing this. BUT as a JAPANESE you've came across the line.

I know I have a few supportive supporters and I really do appercaite their support :D どうもありがとう。 ( Domo arigato.)

They have been supporting me ever since my first fanfic.

So here it is.

_**i. **_Why do you bothered to read my story when you said its crap?

**_ii. _**Then why did you even review if you didn't like it? Whats the point. Seriously ==

Sorry for those readers who is now reading this. I didn't want to make it a big deal.

But I guess its because I'm a JAP. Who can not stand people being rude :P

- This message will soon be removed. -

Again.

どうもありがとう。 ( Domo arigato.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

"Where are you taking me!"

Silence.

"Didn't you hear me?"

Grimmjow continued walking forward, pulling her from behind and not looking at her.

"Stop!" She shouted in irritation, bought the hand that was gripped to her chest.

Grimmjow turned around, staring at her intensely.

"Who do you think you are?" Orihime demanded, glaring at him. "You suddenly appear. Take me to a place of no where and refuse to answer my questions!"

Grimmjow released the grip.

"How do you know Kurosaki?" He asked cautiously.

"What do you mean?" She blinked. "If you are talking about Ichigo. Its nothing to do with you."

"Just answer it."

"Why should I."

"I told you so."

"You have no right to tell me that."

"Just answer the goddamn question." He said much firmly.

Orihime looked at him hesitantly.

"We are only childhood friends." She said quietly.

"That is it?" He questioned her answer. "That is all. Just childhood friends? Do you have any idea or a single idea who he is? He is Kurosaki Ichigo, Kurosaki Isshin's son whose family owned one of the biggest hospitalize. How is it possible for you, an orphan to be able to be his childhood friend? Are you fucking lying to me, woman."

Orihime was furious. "Who says I'm an orphan! I'm Inoue Orihime. Matsumoto Rangiku's cousin known to be a family member of the modeling company, Soul Society. I have known Ichigo because of our families. The Yamamoto and Kurosaki family has known each others for decades. What is wrong with you?"

Grimmjow began to laugh. "How on earth did you make it to sense?"

"I'm leaving now. I answered all your questions yet you accuse me for no reason."

Grimmjow came up to her. This time he took her wrist once again and pushed her against the wall. Orihime gasped at his rudeness. She tried to push him away but he was much stronger than she is.

"What do you want." She looked at him. "You got what you wanted and now what."

"But I did not say I'm done with you." He claimed with a smirk.

"You son of a..."

She didn't get a chance to finish.

"Orihime." They heard a very angry voice next to them.

Grimmjow pulled Orihime closer to him, seeing a pissed Ichigo.

"Let go off her."

"Make me."

"I said let go off her!"

He gave a sneer to Ichigo.

"I guess I'll see you later, princess."

Ichigo looked at him in alert as he walked passed.

Orihime was speechless as soon as Ichigo appeared at this awkward moment. His footsteps of coming near made her nervous. The past few minutes talk with Grimmjow was terrified. One moment she was scared when he bought her to the back of the building, the next she was furious at his rudeness. She is aware of him knowing something more about her than anyone else and realizing this worries her._ He's a dangerous person, I have to stay away as far as possible. _

"Are you alright?" Ichigo offered his hand to her.

"I guess so."

"What happened between you and Grimmjow?"

"He suddenly appeared and bought me to here. At first he requested about my relationship with you then..."

_"Then he talked about your family and Rangiku's family. Most of all, he knows my past." _

"Then that is it." She said looking uncertain.

... ... ...

Grimmjow returned to his own apartment. He threw his jacket to the sofa swiftly, made his way to the kitchen to get a drink. He was satisfied with everything he has, not to mention his first talk with Orihime. The way she talked to him, looked at him and treated him were completely different to the others. But what makes her to be that is because he touched to her sore subject.

He grinned at his satisfactory.

"What makes you over joyed?" A dispassionately voice spoke.

"Inoue Orihime."

"You talked to her?"

"Hell yeah." Grimmjow switched his gaze to him. "Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra leaned his back against the wall so he was facing Grimmjow.

"Interesting. How was her response to it?"

"One word. Horrified."

"Trash."

"Her reacts to it was reasonable." Grimmjow answered. "She seem to be from a big family, yet, who knows she was once an orphan."

"What are you planning of?" Ulquiorra asked looking at him.

"To ruin her and to destroy Kurosaki industry."

"Why two at an once?"

"Its much easier since they have a strong relationship."

"What's the meaning of this? Didn't the report informed everything."

"Apparently its only my own interest having fun with my prey." Grimmjow licked his bottom lip.

Ulquiorra stared at him blankly.

"Disgusting low life creature."

"Save it. Emo." Grimmjow replied, standing only a few inches in front of him. "We share the same goal, we are in a team. So shut the fuck up for once. You can be that arrogant bastard from up beyond when we reached our aim and then I will be the King."

... ... ...

Orihime sat at the passenger seat unwarily. They haven't spoken afterward and the unspoken silence is killing her. The model watched him from the corner of her eyes, hoping to study his facial expression. However, she has known him far too well. The scowl and the bad habit of biting his lower lip. It came out to be Ichigo is very very angry. It is either to her or Grimmjow.

_What should I do? I thought bumping into Grimmjow was worse enough but now is much worse than that. I thought being save by Ichigo will erased the tension however it is still with me. What should I do!_

"Ichigo." Orihime turned to him. "Thank you for today."

He remained silence.

"I mean for saving me from Grimmjow then offering a ride to take me home."

He increased the speed of the car.

"I'm sorry for causing trouble to you..."

Ichigo suddenly drifted the car to the side way.

"We're here." He simply said.

"Ano..." Orihime started. "Do you want to come upstairs? For a cup of tea."

Ichigo was about to respond but Orihime interrupted him. "It will be nice. If you can."

He grumbled. Ichigo knew clearly that he wouldn't and couldn't refuse Orihime every since they were a child. He never stands it when she gave him the 'look'. It was always straight to his face. Maybe its because of his mother's word affected him. - You will do anything for the one you love. Nonetheless, he didn't want to embarrassed himself, and so he kept this as a secret._ One day I will tell her. _

... ... ...

"So this is your new house?" Ichigo observed the apartment. "Isn't it a little too big. Why do you need two bed rooms?" He asked Orihime. "You are only living by yourself."

"Well. One is my room and the other is for the guest."

"Guest for sleepovers?"

She nodded. "Rangiku- kun said I might need an extra room just in case."

"Try not to listen to that old woman, theres is always nothing good for you." He turned and check the time. "I guess I should leave by now, otherwise my dad will be a real nag." He walked to the main entrance and headed out the door. "Remember to lock your windows and doors. Check them twice before you go to sleep."

"I will." She beamed.

"I'll see you tomorrow at the photos shoot."

By then, Ichigo saw a familiar face at the elevator before it closed up. His eyes widen and breathed harder. _What the hell is he doing at here? When did he came back to Tokyo? How didn't I know about that?_ _Why haven't anyone tell me anything about his returning? _Thousands of requested suddenly formed in his head. Ichigo grunted. Those piercing green eyes, arrogant attitude, long black hair, always refer people as 'trash' and pale white skin.

"Ulquiorra." Ichigo muttered under his breathe.

... ... ...

Heyy. :D

I just want to say thank to all the people who supported me and also to those who reviewed.

どうもありがとう。 ( Domo arigato.)

- please review -


End file.
